


What's in my mouth?

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, recording video, smosh is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony are recording the “What’s in my mouth?”-Challenge #2. Ian decides to… well, you’ll see.</p><p>[This is not smut, btw. Fluff mostly.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in my mouth?

“Hello guys! Welcome to another ‘Smosh is bored’ with the 'What’s in my mouth?’-challenge!” Ian waved at the camera in front of him and his best friend.  
“You guys were begging us to do another one!” Anthony said and sighed. “So we’re gotta do it, right?”  
Ian nodded. Everything for the fans! Well, he kinda wanted to do it a second time, too, but he hasn’t told Anthony. He planned this time to be different.  
“You begin. Close your eyes.” Anthony continued to announce and made sure that his friend had his eyes shut. “You sure you can’t see anything?” he asked, waving his hand around in front of Ian’s face.  
“Jep.” he replied. “Please don’t take an old sock again, that was disgusting.” he begged.  
“No socks this time! I swear!” Anthony chuckled while taking something white and fabric from under the table. It read 'Calvin Klein’ in black letters.  
Anthony tried not to burst into laughing while he showed the pair of underpants into the camera.  
“What’s wrong?” Ian giggled at his friend’s failed attempt on staying silent.  
“Absolutely nothing.” Anthony laughed. “There’s nothing disgusting about it.”  
“Oh no.” Ian sighed. That could only mean that something repellent was going to happen.  
His friend told him to 'open up!’ and he did. Soon, he felt something soft on his lips. Carefully, he bit it with his teeth, so that Anthony could let go of the object.  
Laughing, Anthony watched him as he tried to run the tip of his tongue over the object to get an idea of the texture.  
“It’s clothing!” Ian mumbled with the item in his mouth, not really surprised.  
As Anthony burst out in hysterical laughter, Ian spit it out and opened it eyes.  
“What the…” he began, but then he recognized the piece of clothing. “UNDERPANTS?!” he screamed, which made Anthony laugh even more.  
“Ewww. I don’t care if their washed, that’s disgusting. You’ll gonna get that back!” Ian was truly pissed off for a second, but his best friend’s cheery mood brightened him up again. After all, that was what the challenge is about.  
“Now you have to close your eyes! Let’s see if you like that…”  
This time, it was Ian’s turn to put something in Anthony’s mouth. He showed the object to the audience and then put it into his friend’s mouth. After this, they played another round, and then the final round started off with Anthony putting the little Jesus statue from last time into Ian’s mouth, but his friend didn’t chip is tooth like he did.  
“Guess Jesus hates only you.” Ian joked while pushing the statue to Anthony’s side of the table, who then put it back to where it was before.  
“Okay, last thing!” Anthony said. “I’m closing my eyes…”  
After checking if his friend really did what he promised (by flipping him off and getting no reaction) he pulled out his last object from under the table. It was a square piece of paper with a heart on it, drawn with a pink sharpie.  
Ian, trying not to make a sound, showed the drawing to the camera. “Open your mouth just a tiny little bit.” he commanded.  
Anthony did. “Like this?”  
“Yeah.” Ian giggled. “Just don’t talk or it won’t work.”  
“Is it so small? I might choke!”  
“What did I say about talking?” Ian reminded his friend, who then shut up.  
Carefully, Ian raised the paper to approximately the height of both of their heads. He licked over his lips to wet them. Soft lips will be necessary for what he was planning to do.  
Trying not to give anything away by breathing too loudly, he took a deep breath and held it as he was slowly coming closer to Anthony, who didn’t know what was happening.  
Then, still very slow, Ian moved his face so close to Anthony’s that his friend seemed to notice it, but before he could say anything, Ian pressed his lips on Anthony’s, while at the same time holding the piece of paper in a way that it hid the kiss from the audience.  
Anthony was a bit shocked in the moment he felt the other’s lips on his. 'Does he think that’s funny? Pleasing the fangirls?’ He already felt himself blushing extremely, and couldn’t do anything about it. The kiss wouldn’t stop, though. He was sure that Ian would’ve already separated his lips from Anthony’s if he wanted to do this as a joke. And Anthony would’ve been able to stop what was happening, but to Ian’s surprise, he didn’t. Both enjoyed the kiss, nobody wanted to end it. The soft touch of the other’s and the taste of their best friend seemed like something that should never stop, in that second.  
The sound of the paper Ian had been holding hitting first the table and then the ground startled them both, though that was no reason to break the kiss, for neither of them.  
Ian felt that Anthony wanted this as much as he wanted it, and confidence shot through his whole body. He wanted more, a more passionate kiss, he wanted to touch Anthony’s face with his hands, and he wanted to touch his friend’s body. But this wasn’t the place for actions like that.  
“Bedroom…” Ian muffled through the kiss that was about to become stronger.


End file.
